


News

by subcircus



Series: Immortal Giles [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series, Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rwpyrt ap Aerwynn meets an old friend for a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/gifts).



Giles placed the beers down on the table before he slid into the booth, taking the seat opposite his friend. They sat regarding each other and drinking for a while.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Giles asked. His confusion was natural; they hadn't talked in over a century and then he suddenly got a call out of the blue. His companion nodded and took another swig of beer. Giles realised with shock that he was at a loss for words. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry old friend, I've got bad news," Lister finally answered. "Darius has been murdered."


End file.
